Skimmers
by kagome4t661
Summary: So when the storm hawks, shoot down some skimmers, where do they fall? And more importantly.... who do they fall on? Evelyn has a story to tell about how her life was distroyed. Some PXA
1. Chapter 1

K4: Please don't flame me

K4: Please don't flame me.

Aerrow: Trust me on this one we had it coming.

Piper: Remember guys:

K4: I do not own the storm hawks, but I do so own my OC.

Enjoy.

It was a very boring day for the storm hawks. Piper was studying her charts for the 3rd time, Finn was banging his head to some of his "nail-biting music", Aerrow was drawing new images for the air-tactics practices, Junko was trying to eat all of piper's sandwiches before radar could. And stork was just well… being stork.

Then all of a sudden the alarm went off. "Cyclonians!!" They went off to their stations, they went out to find dark ace leading a horde of talons. They fought them. Naturally Aerrow went straight for the dark Ace "give it up Aerrow, you'll never beat me!!" Laughed the Dark ace. "Not likely". Finn was busy shooting down the talons skimmers. Piper, and Junko were doing the same thing. Pretty soon skimmer parts were falling down from the sky like raindrops.

**Meanwhile**

Down in an uncharted village, a 16-year-old girl, was busy picking flowers for the graves. When the skimmer parts came falling down.

" UGGGG!! That does it!! I'm going to give those cocky Storm Hawks a peace of my mind!!" With that she dropped the flowers and ran to a old barn (while dogging the skimmer parts), were she kept her skimmer. And up she went to give the unexpecting storm Hawks a good head turning.

K4: ohhhh, they are going to get yelled at!!

Aerrow: Please remember we REALLY had it coming!

K4: yes you did! Please review!


	2. my story

K4: Wow

K4: Wow!! Omg that was a VERY short chapter!! Sorry. I'll try to make this one longer.

K4: For the record about the ages

Piper: 16

Aerrow: 16

Junko: 17

Finn: 16

Stork: (Ok I'm making him a bit older) 21

Raddar:??

K4: I do not own the storm hawks, but I do own Evelyn.

Once the Storms Hawks had finished fighting the Cyclonians, they came back to find stork, looking very nervous. "Uhhh guys. WE have a visitor. She's on the roof of the Condor." Stork managed to stammer out. "A she?" Finn said with a devilish grin on his face. " Down boy, we don't even know who she is" Piper said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "What did she look like?" "I didn't really get a good look at her. But my the sounds of her voice she wants to see us, and she sounds mad." "But she could be master cyclonis in disguise." " No I don't think so, I don't she'd be stupid enough to try again" Junko said. "Or maybe that's what she wants us to think" Finn said with a grin of his face.

Everyone just turned and looked at him, Finn wiped the smile off his face "or maybe not." "Look who ever she is, we better go up there"

**Up on the Condor**

When the storm hawks reached the top, they saw a girl, who was no older then them. She turned around. Her hair was a dirty blonde colour; her skin was just lightly tanned; there was a little scar above her eyebrow. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, which seemed to pierce your very soul.

" UHH can we help you" Aerrow said

"No I came here to give you a piece of my mind!! You sit up there on your high and mighty skimmers" She pit off the condor when she said that word. "You go around thinking that you are doing Atmos a favour. Well you're not!!"

The storm hawks were stunned. Finally after a while piper spoke up and said, " What are you talking about?" She took a deep breath and said. " When you fight up in the sky, you usually shoot down… skimmers (she spat) right?" " Uhh ya." She took a step closer to Aerrow, and said " Well answer me this, oh noble sky night… have you EVER considered were they fall?" All the Storm hawks gasped.

" who are you" " My name is Evelyn, I live in the village below." " That's impossible, there is no village in this tera" Piper said. Evelyn turned to face her "Are you saying im lying." Her voice absolutely dripping with venom. " N-No mam." " Please no mam and sir, It makes me feel old"

"But why are you mad at us?" " About a year ago, you were fighting against someone, I really don't care who it was. I was out picking herbs for dinner. When came back it was utter chaos. There were flames everywhere. Skimmer (she spat once again) parts were falling all over the place. My 4-year-old sister was trapped under a wing. My parents along with most of the other villagers were trapped in a building that caught on fire when that contraption caught exploded and caught the building on fire. My twin brother died when half of a skimmer landed on him. I'm the only one left of my kind. And it's your entire fault!! You have destroyed my life. I hope you're happy. Today was the last straw, when you're enemies skimmers landed on my crop. Now I have to start ALL over again, and it's going to take me 3 weeks!"

She glared at each and everyone one of them " UGG you are not worth it" She pressed a button that was on her Capri skirt, it beeped, and then flashed red. All of a sudden a blue board came beside the condor she jumped did an air tuck and landed on the board with out faltering. She turned and gave a final piercing glare with her chocolate brown eyes. Then disappeared behind the clouds.

K4: Okay I hope that was long enough for you.

Aerrow: To give Kagome4t661 a break( that's what k4 stands for) Please review!!


End file.
